


roller coasters are fast moving metal contraptions of death

by ladydetective



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roller Coasters, answered prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/pseuds/ladydetective
Summary: Luisa enjoys a day at the theme park, Rose... not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -This is based on the prompt: “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” My answer got pretty long, so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you enjoy!  
> -Also, feel free to send me any kind of prompt on tumblr. My username is the same :)

The theme park was noisy and crowded, packed mostly with kids and teenagers. There were some other couples around their age present, though they were in the minority. Rose and Luisa walked hand-in-hand, taking in the sites and decided which attractions to visit first.

 _I’m going to regret this_ , thought Rose, noticing Luisa’s eyes widen as they saw some quite frankly terrifying looking roller-coasters. It wasn’t as if she was _scared_ of them, per se, but any sensible person would be wary of a metal box that hurtled along a shaky, poorly built track at great speed. It would be best to distract Luisa from them for as long as she could. Or the whole trip, which was the best-case scenario, if she was being honest.

Rose sensed danger coming as Luisa opened her mouth and began pointing excitedly at one particularly lethal looking one at the centre of the park. The redhead was experienced with things that could kill a person- she was one, after all- and that _thing_ certainly could.

‘How about we do that one first? I’ve heard about it; it goes more than 100 kilometres an hour and has a nearly entirely vertical drop.’ Luisa asked, gesturing at the exact monstrosity that Rose had predicted she would with glee in her eyes.

 _Oh, brilliant._ Oh, Rose forced a smile on her face, and carefully suggested, ‘Why don’t we make our way over to that? Make sure we don’t miss anything on the way.’ Nice, safe things- things that wouldn’t result in death by hurtling off an enormous metal track at 120 miles per hour. Maybe she’d even enjoy some of the more competition-orientation stalls- she and Luisa tended to get absorbed in things like that, constantly trying to one-up each other. Yes, that seemed like a reasonable distraction.

‘Look, there’s air hockey,’ she allowed to voice to drop suggestively, ‘think you could take me on?’

Luisa never had been able to resist that voice, especially since Rose had perfected making it less creepy. She winked at her girlfriend, and practically purred, ‘Oh, I’ll do more than that.’

* * *

 

Several games at various stalls and an almost equal ratio of wins to losses later, Rose was running out of things to distract Luisa with. They’d already returned to the air hockey table that they’d began with, Rose rather weakly declaring that she wanted a re-match. The other woman’s eyes kept flitting towards the monstrosity in the centre of the park, which they were edging increasingly closer to.

While Rose was momentarily distracted, Luisa saw her opportunity and scored a sneaky point, making her the victor. ‘HA!, I win!’ She crowed, with a triumphant- though, admittedly adorable- smirk on her face.

She leaned closer to Rose, her smirk becoming more devious. ‘You know, we’ve played almost every game in this place. I think it’s time you stopped avoiding the rollercoaster.’

‘What? I’m not avoiding. Who said I’m avoiding? I just… really like carnival games. And winning. You know this.’ _Damn, the rambling’s not helping my case, is it?_

‘While your competitive streak _is_ infamous, no-one likes carnival games this much. You’ve shot down my every attempt at bringing it up. Are you scared?’

Rose deflated. She’d been caught. There wasn’t much point in denying it. ‘Fine! I don’t like rollercoasters, okay! What sane person would? Who would willingly strap themselves to some kind of death chair and hurtle up an unstable metal mountain.’

‘You know, the statistics of dying in a roller-coaster accident are really low. They’re pretty anal about safety, if there’s even the slightest indication that it’s not working properly they close it.’

‘The chances of accidentally artificially someone with your brothers’ sperm are also low, and yet…’ She muttered petulantly.

‘Low blow, Rose. Low blow.’ A few months ago, that would have hurt. But in the current situation, it was just hilarious. She smiled even more widely, and said, ‘Come on, I’ll hold your hand the entire time. And you have a reputation to uphold, after all. Can’t let a roller-coaster defeat the mighty Sin Rostro.’

Rose let out an irritated huff, and sighed. ‘Fine. I’ll do it. But we never speak of it again after, okay?’

‘Deal,’ she said, as she took the other woman’s hand and practically dragged her towards the centre of the park and the awaiting thrill/nightmare, depending on who you asked.

* * *

 

They were strapped into their seats by an attendant who flashed Rose a sympathetic smile. ‘Don’t worry,’ he said, noticing her stiff and less-than-excited posture, ‘it’s over pretty quickly.’

 _Ugh_. As if it wasn’t enough that she was being forced into this, now she was inspiring _pity._ Her. _Pity_. _Again, why did I come here_?

She glared at Luisa. ‘If I die here, I’m coming back to haunt you.’

Luisa smiled in response, took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

‘Enjoy.’

Then, they began moving.

* * *

 

After five minutes of _hell_ , the roller-coaster re-appeared at the same place that it had started in. _That_ , she thought, was the single worst experience of my life.

The attendant re-appeared, and helped them get out of their seats, once again offering Rose a sympathetic smile. ‘At least it’s over now,’ he said, ‘Don’t forget to collect your pictures in the kiosk over there.’

Luisa bounced out of the seat, and said enthusiastically, ‘Let’s go see.’

Rose was too busy focusing on trying not to vomit up everything she’d eaten in the past week, and followed along mutely.

* * *

 

 

When Luisa saw the picture of them on the screen, she burst out laughing. They’d managed to capture one where Rose was in the very centre, and her face… well, it wasn’t exactly dignified. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her face was twisted in an expression of abject horror. Luisa felt a twinge of guilt for making her endure it, but that was mostly overwhelmed with the hilarity of the situation. Her own face was normal, if a little exhilarated. It was twisted a little towards Rose, an expression of fondness clearly evident.

‘We can do large prints, small prints, key chains and snow globes,’ the clerk at the desk helpfully informed them.

‘No. We agreed to never speak of this again,’ groaned Rose.

‘Exactly. We agreed to never speak of it. If we have a picture, or even a snow globe, there’d be no need to. We’d be able to see it every day!’ She punctuated her point with a devious grin.

 _I’m rubbing off on her_ , Rose thought. Under any other circumstance, she’d be proud of her girlfriend’s easy manipulation, but this was embarrassing, dammit.

‘I hate you,’ she moaned.

‘No you don’t.’ Luisa replied cheerfully, as she handed money to the clerk. It was enough to buy multiple copies of each kind of picture. _Ugh._


End file.
